


the stars shone on us tonight

by hollyhobbit101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Girls in Love, Happy Ending, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:44:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyhobbit101/pseuds/hollyhobbit101
Summary: Charlie and Jo spend a December evening in the cool night air.





	the stars shone on us tonight

Charlie smiled softly as she watched Jo through the window in their front room. They'd decorated for Christmas that day, Charlie taking the tree and indoor decorations, and Jo stringing up the outdoor lights. Jo had finished some time ago, but she'd decided to stay outside, choosing to sit on the steps leading up to the front door. She had looked so peaceful that Charlie was initially reluctant to disturb her, but night was beginning to truly fall, so now she was anxious to make sure Jo wasn't too cold out there. She hung the last bauble on a random branch, then, after taking a minute or two to admire her handiwork, headed into the kitchen.

* * *

Jo looked up as the front door creaked open and Charlie smiled at her, carefully lifting the steaming mugs in her hands.

"Hot chocolate," she said softly. "And a blanket."

Jo rolled her eyes and smiled exasperatedly, but got up and took the hot chocolate from Charlie, placing both mugs on the steps. "Thanks," she smiled. "It's really not that cold, you know."

Charlie shrugged and grinned at her girlfriend. "I don't care. Besides, don't all the girls in the movies spend at least one night on the front porch with blankets and hot chocolate?"

Jo laughed and grabbed Charlie's hand, pulling her down with her. Charlie squeaked in surprise and yelped as she hit the decking, rubbing her back where the fall had jarred her.

"Jo!" she protested, punching Jo lightly on the shoulder. The other girl laughed and slung an arm round Charlie, pulling her close and dropping a kiss on the top of her head. Charlie grumbled under her breath but snuggled in close, draping the blanket around their shoulders and laying her head on Jo's shoulder.

"You're lucky I'm so forgiving," she murmured.

Jo didn't reply, but kissed Charlie again and tightened her arm around her. They sat in silence for a while, watching the stars light up the night sky. It was a fortunately cloudless night and a cool breeze ruffled through their hair. Charlie sighed contentedly and closed her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips.

* * *

 

Jo shifted some time later, rousing Charlie from her doze. She felt soft hands running gently through her hair and opened her eyes, smiling up at her girlfriend.

"Hey," Jo whispered, gazing fondly down at her.

Charlie moved an arm and felt in her pocket, breathing a sigh of relief as she felt the present she'd slipped out with her still there. She pulled it out and sat up, using her free hand to wipe the sleep from her eyes.

"Jo?" she asked softly.

"Hmm?"

"I, um, I know it's only a couple of weeks until Christmas, but I kind of wanted to give this to you now." She turned to face Jo and handed her the small box she'd painstakingly wrapped that afternoon.

Jo laughed and took it from her, shaking it gently. "Okay then. But you're going to have to wait until Christmas for all your gifts, Miss Bradbury," she warned mockingly, pointing a stern finger at Charlie.

Charlie just nodded, eyes fixated on the gift as sudden nervousness erupted in her stomach. What if Jo didn't want it? What if Charlie had completely misjudged? What if-

"Charlie," Jo barely whispered, her voice trembling as she stared down at the ring glittering brightly in the moonlight. Charlie swallowed thickly and gazed hopefully at Jo.

"Do you..?"

"I- I don't know what to say," Jo stammered.

"Say yes," Charlie said, confidence briefly filling her. "I mean, you can say no, but..." She took a deep breath. "I love you, Jo, and I know you're the one I want to spend my life with. You're smart, funny, brave, kind, loving, and I have never met anyone like you in my life. So, Jo Harvelle, will you marry me?"

A beat passed and Charlie began to worry she'd messed it up somehow, but then Jo surged forwards and kissed her hard.

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, Charlie, yes!" Charlie laughed and reached out to slide the ring onto Jo's finger, entwining their hands on her lap.

"We'll have to get you one now," Jo said, running her thumb over the jewel.

"Well, Christmas is just around the corner..."

Jo swatted her, then used her free hand to turn Charlie towards her. She leaned in and they kissed, gently, softly, slowly, as the moon and the stars shone down on them and the cool night air tangled strands of red and gold together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed that and thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
